


All You Need is Carter's Help

by Katcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First try at Supercat. Carter is close with Kara and spends a lot of time with her. It's cute and fluffy and supercat is end game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Carter's Help

Craig looked up when Miss Grant’s private elevator dinged announcing that someone had arrived. He cursed under his breath as he glanced towards his new boss’ office and saw her already there. The man practically sprinted to the elevator and took in the sight of the teenage boy who stepped out while he laughed at something on the phone in his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing in that elevator?” Carter looked up stunned and glanced around. It seemed that no one else cared and he looked back to the man in front of him.

“I didn’t want to take the stairs?” He tried. He honestly had no clue who this man was or why he was asking him about his mother’s elevator.

“And you think that you can just do whatever you want? That’s a private elevator. I’m going to have to escort you downstairs and have security deal with you,” At that moment, Carter heard the tale-tell signs of his mother’s heels clacking towards them.

“What seems to be the issue, Chris?” She asked demurely without looking away from the email she was currently reading on her phone.

Chris opened his mouth to smugly answer her about being able to catch a punk on her private elevator before Carter spoke and cut him off, “Hey, mom. We got out early today and I figured maybe I could hang out here?” He asked hopefully and Craig’s jaw dropped open.

“Sure, darling,” She hugged him as he stepped towards her and looked towards her assistant when the boy had walked past, “You’re fired. Leave my sight,” Was spoken as she turned abruptly away from the flustered man.

After Craig had snivelingly collected his things and left the building, Carter entered his mother’s office and she looked up towards him, “Did you fire Kara?”

“The opposite actually. I promoted her,” Was said as she looked back towards her computer and continued typing, “Though finding an adequate assistant has proved practically impossible since then,” Was said humorously and with the roll of a pair of green eyes.

“Oh, okay. Where is she?”

“In her office,” She looked up when Carter didn’t respond, “I suppose you’d like to know where that is?”

“I need help with my math homework,” Cat nodded in agreement. While she could help with English and history, she was no good with science or math.

“One floor down. Make a right at the elevator and it’s the last one on the left,” Carter nodded and thanked her as he left the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara looked up as her office door was pushed open and grinned widely when she saw the younger Grant, “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

Carter took a seat across from her and smiled widely. They’d formed a fast friendship after Kara had watched him and he frequently found himself hanging out with her in the office whenever his mother was busy.

“I could really use some help with Trig?” He watched that same goofy grin spread across her face and that gleam she got in her eyes pop up just like it did every time he said he needed help with math.

“You bet,” She watched as he pulled his book and notebook from his book bag and bit her lip, “Did you happen to notice how Craig was doing?”

“Oh, so that’s his real name. I was wondering. Yeah, she fired him,” Was said with a shrug.

“Already? He’s only been here four hours. That’s the sixth assistant in as many days,” Carter snorted and Kara laughed too after a moment, “I suppose she’ll be here later with the request for the next one.”

“Probably. She was complaining about how she couldn’t find anyone as good as you,” Was said as he leaned towards her with his math book open between them. Kara had to fight a smile off of her face before she could help him with his math.

oooOOooOOooo

Cat Grant made her way downstairs when it was time to go and she still hadn’t seen her son since he’d run off to find Kara earlier. As she neared her former assistant’s office she could hear Carter laugh followed by Kara’s soft giggle. The woman stopped for a moment to listen.

“Okay, what’s your favorite color then?”

“Come on, Kara. You can do better than that,” The boy laughed, “Fine, blue.”

“Me too!” He laughed and Cat heard the distinct sound of a candy bag rustling and something being thrown and caught. She furrowed her eyebrows.

“If you could have any super power, what would it be?” Kara was silent for a moment and Cat quirked an eyebrow. Yes, how would she answer this one?

“The ability to read minds,” Cat nodded. That would make a nice addition to Supergirl’s already lovely powers.

“Ooh, nice one. I’d just keep it simple and fly,” Kara laughed and Cat heard something else rustle. She finally stepped the rest of the way into the office to find her son throwing a gummy bear towards Kara and the younger girl cheered when she caught it in her mouth before blushing as she noticed Cat in the door way. She must have been too comfortable with Carter and deadened her super hearing.

“I see you two are really getting your math work done nicely,” Was said dryly and Kara dropped her bag of jelly beans on her desk as she gulped.

“Yeah, Kara helped me and I finished every math assignment for the next week,” Carter said happily and Cat glanced towards Kara once again, “And she taught it better than my math teacher. I get it now,” Kara blushed at his words and refused to meet Cat’s eye.

“Oh,” Cat nodded, “We should go, Carter. You have school tomorrow,” He nodded and said his good bye to Kara before leaving. Cat glanced back at the younger blonde as well, “Thank you, Kara.”

“No problem, Miss Grant.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Cat stepped off of her elevator the next morning, Kara was waiting for her like old times with a piping hot cup of coffee, “Why are you here?” Was asked as she took the cup from the girl.

“Carter mentioned that you fired Craig and I figured you’d at least want your coffee. I have another assistant coming in and she should be here any minute,” Cat nodded as she rounded her desk and looked up at the woman.

“Thank you. That was very.. Thoughtful of you,” Kara blushed slightly and gave a small nod, “Don’t forget I’ll need the proofs from that project.”

“They’ve already been sent up and I’m getting started on the next thing on my list,” Cat nodded. Of course the girl was super speedy at work too when no one was there to see her move like lightening.

“Thank you. That will be all,” Kara turned and left her office and Cat took a seat in her chair. Once she was sure that even Kara was far enough away not to hear her she mumbled, “God, that girl is going to be the death of me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Carter got off of the elevator one floor below his mother the next time he was supposed to go to CatCo after school and made his way down to Kara’s office. The blonde looked up as soon as he stepped in the door and he returned the smile she shot him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I have to build a suspension bridge model. Do you know anything about that?” He looked confused as Kara’s face lit up.

“That’s art and math in one project! Can I help?” Carter laughed at the total puppy Danvers thing going on in front of him and nodded.

“Please do. I have all of the supplies and instructions but I have no clue about these formulas,” Kara was practically buzzing as she rounded her desk and took a seat next to him in the floor while he pulled everything out of his book bag.

oooOOooOOooo

Cat started to get anxious when Carter was ten minutes late. She knew that he sometimes took the stairs and that may have taken a little extra time than the elevator but he should definitely be here by now. She checked her phone once again to make sure he hadn’t texted her and fired one off to him just to see if he would respond and gave him a few moments while she tried to distract herself with an email. Ten minutes later, she still hadn’t received word as to where he was and stood to step out of her office.

Her new assistant didn’t even look up and Cat rolled her eyes, “Missy,” The girl only looked up after Cat had repeated her name twice more and her eyes widened as she apologized, “Has my son come up yet?”

“Son. There’s a son,” Was being mumbled out as the girl stood and rifled through her papers trying to look busy, “No, Miss Grant. Your son hasn’t come up yet,” Cat practically glared through the girl and Mia, the new assistant, scrambled to speak again, “I’ll head downstairs and check with the front desk and see if they remember him coming in?”

“Yes,” Cat said simply and watched the girl scamper off. It had now been close to half an hour and Cat was starting to get anxious. She headed to her own elevator as she wracked her brain for any idea as to where her son could be. As she stepped on, it dawned on her and she pressed the button one floor below hers and felt her heart hammering in her chest. If Carter wasn’t with Kara, she didn’t know where he was.

Kara looked up at the sound of Cat’s elevator moving and glanced at Carter, “Hey, bud, did you tell your mom you were here?” The boy looked up with wide eyes and scrambled around his pockets for his phone. He grimaced and started to reply as soon as Cat stepped into the room.

“Mom! I’m so sorry. I just realized that I didn’t let you know I’d gotten here. I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to,” The boy sounded earnest and Kara glanced between the two Grants and could hear Cat’s heart rate evening back out to its normal rhythm.

“It’s okay,” Was finally said as Cat fully relaxed and looked at the two of them, “I guess I should let Missy know that she can stop looking for you,” Was said as Cat pulled her phone out and Carter blushed.

“Who’s Missy?”

“If she actually meant Mia, then it’s her new assistant. Otherwise? I don’t have a clue,” Was said without thought as Kara secured the piece she had been holding and looked up to see Cat looking at her with a raised eyebrow, “I mean..”

Cat just shook her head good-naturedly and gestured to the project, “Is this the reason you went AWOL?”

“Yeah, isn’t it cool? It would have taken me so long to figure it out by myself but with Kara’s help we’re almost finished and I understand it so much better than the way the book explained it. Plus, now I have enough time to paint it,” Was said and Kara grinned at him before glancing back up to Cat.

“Well, we have to leave soon so why don’t you take that upstairs and leave it so it doesn’t get messed up?” Carter nodded and stood after carefully picking up his model. Kara stood and adjusted her clothing before glancing to Cat now that Carter was out of the room, “Thank you.”

Kara was stunned for a moment. The woman had said it with such meaning that she was a little taken aback, “It’s no problem, Miss Grant. I’m sorry I didn’t know that he hadn’t told you he was here,” Kara wrinkled her nose up, “It won’t happen again.”

“Please, he couldn’t be with anyone safer,” Was said with a wink as she turned and left the room. Kara bit her lip and shook her head.

“Nah, she doesn’t know.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few weeks later, found Carter with Cat in her office. He’d been there for a few hours already after his father had stood him up, again. The boy was quickly growing tired of his phone and his mother was busy. He pulled up a text.

Carter: Are you at CatCo today?

Kara: I’m always at CatCo. Are you here?

Carter: Yes. Can I come hang with you? Mom’s in a mood.

Kara: Of course.

Carter glanced up from his phone and caught his mother when she didn’t look too disappointed in what she was reading, “Mom?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I go hang out with Kara?” Cat looked up then and Carter saw her falter for a moment, “Not that I wouldn’t love to hang out with you. I just figured you could work better without me here?”

“You don’t bother me, Carter. But if you want to go downstairs with Kara, then that’s fine with me,” Carter grinned and thanked her before leaving, “Can I not say no to either of them?” Was mumbled as she went back to the proof she had been reading.

oooOOooOOooo

They were in the middle of a Wii Tennis game on the console that Winn had in the office when Kara’s phone rang. Carter paused the game as she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we have a problem?”

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

“A Supergirl problem?” Kara nodded and grimaced.

“I’ll be right there,” She hung up and turned towards Carter with a sorry expression, “I have to run and get a few things. I shouldn’t be long if you want to wait or whatever?”

“Sure,” He shrugged as he went back to another game and Kara left the room before speeding up the stairs while pulling her work clothes off and only pausing marginally long enough to grab her boots off of the roof.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara tucked her hair back into its neat bun just as she reentered her office and found Carter playing a game of MarioKart, “Ooh, I’m taking you down.”

The boy glanced back and paused the game, “Umm, what happened to your face?” Kara furrowed her eyebrows before opening her camera on her phone. She grimaced when she saw the cut running along her cheek bone. The alien had had a small Kryptonite blade and he’d gotten just close enough to land that one slice before she’d taken control and the DEO took over.

“I ran right into a filing cabinet while grabbing my supplies,” She shrugged in what she hoped was a convincing manner and the boy nodded after a moment.

“And by the way, I’m so kicking your butt at Rainbow Road.”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara looked up at the clock and realized that she had already been there an hour later than she should be. She glanced to Carter, “Let’s go see if your mom needs to be dragged away from her desk. It’s past time for her to be gone.”

Carter nodded and followed her upstairs. The floor was empty except for one lone Cat Grant still in her office typing furiously, “Mom.”

The blonde looked up in surprise before glancing at the clock, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I completely lost track of time.”

“It’s okay,” He said with a shrug.

“I promised you sushi. Let’s go then,” Carter grinned and nodded.

“Can Kara come?” Both women froze in that moment and Kara was the first to speak.

“That’s okay, Carter. I got to hang out with you all day. I’m sure your mom would like to spend some time with you,” Carter glanced at Cat and the woman looked up at Kara.

“Nope, you’re coming. And there’s no way you can say no to one Grant let alone two. It’s simply impossible,” Was said as Cat gathered her coat and purse and led them towards the elevator. Kara took a moment to realize what had been said before following the two of them.

oooOOooOOooo

“Kara?” The blonde looked towards the boy on the couch in her office and raised her eyebrows in question, “Do you like my mom?” 

The blonde felt her heart hammer away in her chest and almost choked, “Of course I like your mom. She’s my boss,” Was said nonchalantly as she tried to act like her hands weren’t shaking and she wasn’t starting to sweat.

“No, I mean.. Do you like like my mom?” Kara sighed and glanced down at her lap for a long moment before taking a deep breath and glancing back at Carter.

“And what if I did? Would that be okay with you?”

“Are you kidding? That would be so cool. You’re my second favorite adult,” Kara giggled softly, “You should ask her out.”

“I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Why not?”

“I- I just- It wouldn’t work. She’s Cat Grant- And I’m just…”

“You’re Supergirl,” The blonde’s eyes snapped up and caught onto Carter’s. The boy smiled smugly, “You’re not the best at covering it up and your sleeves kept riding up while we played Wii. It wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

“I- I don’t know what you’re… This is pointless isn’t it?” Carter nodded with a laugh.

“So ask her out.”

“I just don’t think that’s a good idea, Carter,” The boy looked at her unmovingly, “I don’t even know how to ask her out,” Was finally sighed out and Carter grinned.

“That I can help with,” He jumped up and grabbed her hand before tugging on it. She followed him upstairs and into Cat’s office thankful that everyone else had gone home. Cat glanced up at the two of them and Carter grinned, “Kara needs to ask you something,” Was said quickly before he turned on his heel and fled. The younger blonde’s eyes widened and she turned to watch him run off into the floor before slowly turning back to Cat.

“It’s nothing. Forget about it,” Was said as Kara tried to make a speedy exit like Carter.

“Kara,” She stopped in her tracks and sighed before turning back to Cat and catching green eyes, “What is it?”

“Umm,” Kara started to pace as she absently ran her hand through her hair knocking it down from its bun. Cat smirked but said nothing, “He was totally not supposed to run off like this,” Was mumbled out as she continued to pace the length of Cat’s office.

“Kara. What?” The younger woman sighed again as she fidgeted with her sleeves now as she paced and Cat fought a smile off of her face.

“You see, I kind of.. Like you? Like like you as Carter worded it,” Cat grinned. So her assistant returned her feelings for her, “And he brought me up here to ask you out, though he was actually supposed to help me because I have absolutely no clue how to do that or where to start,” She was cut off as Cat stepped in her path and looked into amused green eyes.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Now, Supergirl, would you please put your feet back on the floor?” Kara glanced down and realized that in her nervousness, she had resorted to floating across the office. She blushed as she landed on her feet softly.

“Yeah. I guess I really need to learn to hide that secret a lot better,” Kara mumbled out. Cat just smirked.

“Yes you do,” Was said as she reached up and pulled Kara down into a smoldering kiss.


End file.
